Code: Lighting Thief
by DetRoid434
Summary: What if Aelita was born to the "Goddess of Love" and it wasn't in Franz's diary that proved it? Would this affect Aelita's view to continue fighting as a Lyoko Warrior?


_Prologue: A New Arrival_

**_It's me Detroid434 and I'm back with a new story. I'm really AWOL right now with something that my girlfriend told me. Please help us stop SOPA from being passed by Congress. Talk to my girlfriend which is Sakuraphoenix about it since she knows more about it then I do. Onto the disclaimer now._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson book series. They belong to Rick Rordan. I also do not own Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope. Also, I do not own the OC that appears in this chapter. He belongs to my friend, SUPERETHAN2. The idea about Pi scaring Odd also belongs to SUPERETHAN2._**

**_So please...Support the stop to SOPA once and for all. Also, ENJOY!_**

_Sub-Level 1_

_Sub-Level 2_

_Sub-Level 3_

_You have arrived. Please, stop reading this story if you feel disgraced by what this story will bring you. Other from that, enjoy! Oh...Before I forget. IF you leave any negative comments, XANA will possess you at midnight. Let's get started, shall we. A picture of Zeus with Thalia and Ethan was shown. Ethan is a 15 year old boy right now. He was born to Zeus and has been helping him out well. Ethan not only has Zeus's powers but could command well like Zeus. Where is my brain? Let's just go straight to the Lyoko Warriors and more importantly, Aelita. She's the daughter of Franz and Antea but truth be told, she was born from a goddess. Aelita is a thirteen year old girl with friends. Aelita is trying to start a relationship with Jeremy. Jeremy is a computer nerd who discovered the supercomputer, Aelita, Lyoko and about XANA after 10 years since it was shut down. He started to like talking to Aelita after reactivating the Supercomputer. XANA is an evil A.I bent on world domination and hates the Lyoko Warriors in every way possible. Yumi is a Japanese girl in which she's the oldest in the group and has a relationship with Ulrich. Odd is the trickster of the group at times. When he doesn't fight on Lyoko, he plays Video Games or goof off or sleep during class which is like...all the time! Lastly, we have Ulrich whose attitude makes him not wanting to give a damn on what's going on at times but when he's on Lyoko, he's a completely different person._

**At Kadic- Odd's POV**

_I was dreaming about 9 meatball subs and I just wanted to eat every single one of them. Before I could grab one, I saw the symbol for Pi. What's going on here? It's not math class, so why is the symbol for Pi in my dream?_

"Only if Pie was for desert." I said

"I'm irrational meaning I could go on and on and on about." Pi replied

_What?! I woke up screaming before Ulrich threw his pillow at me then going back to sleep. What rotten luck that I have? I looked at the time and saw that it was only 6:45 in the morning. I got out of bed and took a shower. Boy, what dream did I have? A dream of math things talking to me. Nobody would believe me if I told them. After 45 minutes, I got done and I headed over to the Cafeteria to get an early breakfast then after I got it, I saw by myself. I needed to be alone now._

**Third Person POV**

_Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy got to the cafeteria and saw Odd sitting by himself. What's wrong with Odd? That's not like him at all. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy sat with him._

"Hey Odd." Aelita spoke

_Odd didn't reply back. Is Odd in a bad mood or something. Odd looks like he had a bad dream because he's all shaken up from something. What was the dream he had that made him like this?_

"Odd? What's wrong?" Yumi asked

"I had a bad night. That's all!" Odd told them

_The bell rung and we all headed to class, well, Yumi separated from us to go to her class._

**In Ms. Hertz's class**

_Ms. Hertz was talking about how the weather changes and what not. Nicholas and Odd were sleeping during the lecture. Aelita, Jeremy and everyone was taking notes, even Ulrich for once till Jeremy's laptop goes off. Talk about bad timing, XANA. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita excused themselves from class and left to the factory while Aelita texted Yumi about the attack._

"Is it me or did it get suddenly hot?" Sissi said

"It's you!" Herb spoke

_The temperature in the room rose to 95 degrees Fahrenheit and it kept rising with each minute. Could it get any hotter in the room?_

**At the Factory**

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed

_Aelita, Odd and Ulrich landed in the Desert Sector. Jeremy then brought up their vehicles right after Yumi dropped in._

"The tower is 36 degrees West and 59 degrees Northeast. Hurry!" Jeremy panicked

_Aelita and everyone headed to the tower and saw that there were an army of Bloks and 9 Krabs. XANA really didn't want them to deactivate the tower. While Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were taking out the monsters, the Scyphozoa came up behind Aelita and started stealing her memories. This caused Jeremy too really panic now._

"Aelita!" Jeremy yelled

_Yumi noticed this and threw her fans at it and saved Aelita. Aelita then ran to the tower and entered it as she got to it. The temperature in the rooms was at 110 degrees Fahrenheit and rising still. Everyone in the school had their clothes off. Aelita just landed on the second platform and placed her hand on the screen which read:_

_AELITA_

_CODE:_

_LYOKO_

_The temperature decreased as Jeremy activated a return to the past._

**Back in time- At the Cafeteria**

_Everyone saw that Aelita wasn't there this time. Where did she go? She was on Lyoko with them._

"Where's Aelita?" Yumi asked

"She was with us on Lyoko?" Ulrich stated

"Well, something must have happened to her?" Odd added in

_Where did Aelita go to? She wasn't the kind of person to just up and leave like that but we did know one person who did that and it was Naomi Jones, an old friend of theirs. She would always give us a reason why she would do something like that but not Aelita._

**Luke's POV - Camp Half-Blood**

_I was taking a jog around the lake till I saw a girl with pink hair on the ground, unconscious. Her hair had to be dyed. No one could have that hair and it being natural, well, except for two people I know. I slowly walked up to her and lightly shook her. Was she dead?_

"Hey. Hey, you okay?" I asked

_The girl didn't wake up at all. What's going on here? I needed to get help._

"Chiron!" I yelled while going to get him

_35 minutes later, Chiron and I came back and took the girl to camp. Where did this girl come from and who is she? Chiron and I needed answers from her when she wakes up but...only time will tell on when she will wake up. This is going to be a LONG summer. I just know it._

**_Done and Done! This took awhile to finish but here it is. Before I end this with the usually way that I do. I have a question for all you readers. Here it is? Question: Who sent Aelita to Camp Half-Blood? Please leave your answers in the reviews and I will give the answer in the next chapter. So, until then please review. This is Detroid434 signing off, saying I hate SOPA. Kan dao ni!_**


End file.
